avatars last stand
by yesIMnot
Summary: Aang finds himself fighting for his life once again 2 years after the war! im bad at summerys but its good i promise PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Avatar's last stand.

Chapter one: all at once

"there is no way ill give it to you… id rather die!" said Aang, pain racked his body as he spat out the words along with the blood that was filling his mouth. "oh that is where you are mistaken young Avatar, for you see… you with man will give me the secret to spirit bending or else I will kill them" the teenager dressed in the black cloak said as he pointed his sword at Katara and Toph.

2 weeks earlier…

It had been two years since Aang had defeated the fire lord, the nations were at peace but to the young Avatars confusion things for him personally got steadily worse. Aang always thought that every thing would fall into place after the war, Katara would love him and travel the world together, the gang would remain friends and he would finally had some rest from all the problems of the world. Wrong!

The gang grew more and more apart till they all lost contact, he was constantly being badgered by kings and queens for all there problems and about a month after the war Katara up and decides she wants Zuko and not him.

As a result the answers to the problems that people ask are subject to his mood, if Aang is in a good mood good answer if Aang is in a bad moo… well don't get your hopes up.

At this very moment Aang is at Ba sing se because they were yet again not happy with there new ruler. "look this is your fifth ruler in 2 years people you need to stop getting angry at them over nothing no ones perfect!" shouted Aang over the roar of the crowd, Aang's statement was met with a series of "but he.." and " did you know he did…" then a switch clicked on in his head.

"Hey everybody listen I've got it" the crowed continued to shout and be unruly.

"I SAID EVERY BOADY LISTEN!!" Aang roared over the bustling people, they went silent "for a start you cant all talk all at once and second if you could let me talk I got an idea." Aang took a breath the looked back down at the crowd " how about you elect your own leader every five years that way you only have to put up with the bad ones for five years" the crowd mumbled in agreement, Aang smiled to himself " then its settled under the authority given to me as the Avatar its is ruled that Ba sing se shall elect a new ruler every five years and every man and woman, may he be poor or old shall have his say written down and counted, the guy with the most votes wins and will rule for five years." the crowd cheered in approval.

Meanwhile in the south pole…

Sokka looked out passed the ice bergs and over the sky to where he say the giant glowing orb, the moon. " I miss you…" he wisped teary eyed. "you say something?" asked Sukki. " me? No what? Why did you hear something because I didn't" Sukki just looked at him and moved on with her thoughts, Sokka acting strange was not unusual.

In the fire nation…

Katara sat quietly in the confrence room next to Zuko, the news they had jus recived was very disturbing indeed. "and how long do we have?" asked Zuko in an erily calm tone, " 4 days my lord" answerd the mesenger.

Zuko sat silently for a moment, he gave a quick glace to Katara who looked back at him and gave him a nod of approval. "its settled then…" he said "send for the Avatar".

**AN: so this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it I will update soon and please read and review!!!!****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: oops! I forgot to mention last time I don't own avatar but I do own the new bad guy!**

_CHAPTER2: WHAT TO DO_

"he has arrived lord Zuko" announced the messenger as he bowed in respect to the young fire lord. Zuko sat for a moment, the slightest hint of a smile spread across his lips into the corner of his cheek.

"send him in!" bellowed Zuko in the most royal tone he could manage. Katara gave him a disapproving look "please…" said Zuko in correction. Katara always made sure his was nice to the "help".

The short bald monk walked hesitantly into the room not out of fear or even respect for Zuko but because he had not seen Katara in a long time, Katara, the girl who broke his hart.

"um… hey guys" said Aang unsure how to act around them any more. Zuko got up and walked over to Aang, he stopped dead right in front of him. Zuko the surprised even himself by giving Aang a hug.

"How nice to see you again Aang" said Katara with a motherly smile, Aang felt a deep hole in his chest begin to return.

After some friendly chat and some tea served up by Iroh Aang finally asked "well, not to be rude or anything, but why did you call me here?"

Katara looked to Zuko who in turn went to say something but was cut off by Iroh, "why, cant an old friend ask another friend over for some friendly talk and nice… refreshing tea" Aang began to cheer up at these words "so nothings wrong then?" asked Aang hopefully.

"no! something is horribly wrong I'm just making a point…" answered Iroh

"and what point would that be!" mumbled Zuko sharply under his breath.

There was silence for a moment, steam from the still hat water that remained in the tea pot rose and gave off a present smell which did not seem to help the mood in the room.

"look Aang the reson we brought you here is because the _cave dragon_ has escaped"

Said Katara in a urgent tone. "what's the cave dragon" asked Aang "its not a real dragon is it?"

"no Aang the cave dragon is a person…" answered Zuko

"a person?"

"yes a person!"

"Well who is he then?"

"the cave dragon is an immortal, a spirit cursed to walk the earth in human form, but he once went by the name of Rade."

Aang thought for a moment. "well where do I find him?"

"he was last seen at Ember island, but he wont be there any more… it looks like he might be headed for Ba sing se."

Aang began to leave when Zuko spoke again "it wont be as simple as you think, he isn't human Aang he is fare to strong for you to handle alone it took 4 bending masters and the avatar to imprison him the last time and now he is free…."

"well then we are really boned…" replied Aang

"why?"

"because im the last air bender, you know that!"

Zuko looked up "not necessarily…"

**AN; well there it is I hope you like it, ill update soon and ill try to have the hole story finished by the 31st**** August, because ill be back at school .**

**See you soon!!**


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender and have no rights to the show at all… so on and so fort…

**Chapter 3 the boy in the stone work**

**Aang gazed up at the rock, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.**

**It was the shape of a teenage air nomad jutting out from a large slab of stone.**

"**who is he?" asked Aang in amazement, it cant be he though to himself, they said I was the last, this is great. But then a darker thought passed trough the adolescent avatar " how long have you known?"**

**Zuko stood beside Aang silent for no more than a hart beat " I was told some weeks ago by the priests, and I have no clue what his name is or how he became trapped in this rock but what I do know is that we need him to beat Rade" **

"**when were you going to tell me?" anger became noticeable in Aang's voice now.**

**Katara answered this to the relief of Zuko "we didn't want to fill you with false hope encase you couldn't revive him, but now… now we have no choice" **

**The tension set in as Aang moved forward to the fossilised boy, his hand outstretched to the boy in the rock face.**

**Aang stopped,, he closed his eyes and made fists then put his two fists together in front of his chest, Zuko and Katara could here him making a humming sound deep in his chest. Aang's arrows painted on his body began to glow bright blue, heat filled the room, the fire nation flags on the walls began to blow off and float to the ground.**

**For a second all the air seemed to be sucked from the room. Then, suddenly, he opened his eyes they were bright blue and the light from them fill the room, he had entered the Avatar state for the first time in 2 years.**

**He took an earth bending stance and put both his arms directly out in front of him, parallel to his chest. Drawing back his left arm and taking a beep breath the rock began to shake. He let out the breath then quick as light his left arm shot forward while his right, the rock exploded out but the fragments floated and floating there with them was a young air bender his eyes glowing blue also.**

**Aang moved his hand down in a slow deliberate motion the boy followed. Aang left the boy lie on the ground. Then Aang exited the avatar state.**

**The boy's eyes stopped glowing. **

"**My head hurts!" stated Aang dazed by the Avatar state. "mine too…" said a unfamiliar voice, every ones attention turned to the boy who was now sitting up right, he looked up to see every one staring at him "what's up?" he said.**

**Mean while in the Gaoling…**

**A short blind girl stood in the court yard of the be fang estate. Two very large men stood at the other end of the court yard looking as menacing as possible.**

**The two men got into earth bending stances and lifted a chunk of the ground into the air, they eyed up there opponent and launched the earth at her. All of a sudden the chunks of ground stopped dead about a meter and a half in front of her a wall of rock had blocked them. The wall fell to the ground then all of a sudden to the men's surprise pillars of earth shot up beneath there feet launching them into the air and on to the roof of her house. **

" **wow you guys did very well… if you were try to fail at earth bending go home and practice till you drop, NOW!" she roared, " yes master Toph they said as they bowed and left the grounds. **

**Toph had been teaching people how to reach a even higher level of earth bending mastery that was never before possible until Toph reached it " I'm the greatest earth bender ever" she said to her self.**

**Of course Toph had to keep all this secret from her parents who didn't approve even though she helped defeat the fire lords army.**

**She walked over to the wall and leaned against it she thought for a moment about how she used to soar trough the sky on Appa, fighting for her life, running for her life… not so long a go she began too realise that those were the best days of her life.**

**Back at the fire nation.**

"**so there is no more air benders, except you and me!" exclaimed the boy "no there aren't" answered Zuko in a harsh but understanding zone. **

**They looked at the boy when it suddenly dawned on them that they didn't even know his name.**

"**we got off to a bad start lets try again shall we?" asked Katara. The boy nodded**

"**well in that case I'm Aang" said Aang.**

"**hi… im Rife"**

"**nice to meet you Rafe im Katara and this" she said as she pointed her finger at Zuko "is Zuko"**

**She gave Rafe her trade mark motherly smile, Aang felt the old hole in his hart open again.**

"**look we don't have time for this we need to get going and find the cave dragon and stop him!" **

"**you wont force him to do any thing he dosent want do" said Aang with anger rising in his voice again. "I know Aang im sorry but you know that if we dint stop him noe he will be unstoppable" said Katara putting her hand on Aang's shoulder. "its up to you kid" said Zuko begrudgingly.**

**Rafe thought for a moment " when do we leave?"**

**AN: hi me again sorry the last few chapters were so short but this one is longer and better hopefully ill up date as soon as I can and hope you enjoy the next few chapters**

**They will be better I promise! **


End file.
